Misdirected Affections
by yaoifangrl4ever
Summary: Harry is in love with Lucius Malfoy, and when he finds out that Draco likes Hermione, they work together to get their objects of affection. But what if they realize they've been thinking about the wrong person all along?
1. Chapter 1

**-Gasp- I'm back this quick after finishing 'The Gift'! That's like a new record for me xD **

**Anyway, this is request from jessirose85, thank you for pulling me back from the horrible writer's block! Hope you like it!**

**And, as always, hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

Harry moaned as skilled fingers travelled down his chest. He felt like he was on fire, every part of his body burned and the fact that the earlier mentioned fingers now traced teasingly up his thighs, didn't help at all.

When the slim digits wrapped around his member, Harry gasped and arched into the touch, his mind was filled with nothing but the pleasure that the fingers brought and that he didn't want it to stop.

Just as he felt himself reaching his climax, he could see smirking, silver-gray eyes looking down on him.

Harry woke up panting and drenched in sweat. When he moved his legs, he could also feel something sticky and he sighed. How tired he was of this, waking up with sticky boxers every morning. After the first couple of times, he had learned to cast a silencing charm on his bed and being careful to pull the curtains shut tightly before going to sleep.

It wasn't like he didn't know who the second person in these dreams were either. Oh no, he was painfully aware of it. Every time he saw him, he couldn't stop staring at him, admiring the shiny, silver hair and graceful demeanour.

The war was finally put to an end one year ago. He was back at Hogwarts now, along with everyone who wanted to continue their seventh year. Harry himself hadn't even started it, since he had been off looking for Horcruxes, so he had a mountain of work to do.

Harry was brought back to reality by the rather uncomfortable feeling in his pants. Sighing, he jumped up from the bed and hurried to the bathroom without his room-mates noticing. Though none of the other boys in the dorm didn't experience this from time to time, Harry wasn't too interested in them finding out that the Golden Boy had wet dreams about the father of one of the most feared and hated student in Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy.

After the war, the Malfoy family had avoided prison because Narcissa, Lucius Malfoy's ex-wife, had helped Harry when he had fought against Voldemort. Draco had been following the Dark Lord's commands because he, at first, wanted to impress Voldemort, but then he had starting doubting his ways and soon, he only followed the commands he got because of fear of what would happen to his parents if he disobeyed. Lucius had also started to doubt Voldemort's methods, and when Draco was pulled into his schemes, the oldest Malfoy only wanted to get away from the dark wizard as fast as possible.

Even thought the ministry may have considered them innocent, many of the students at Hogwarts still considered the Slytherins evil bastards whose only goal was to make other people feel miserable.

When Harry had finished his shower, he quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt before pulling on a black robe. He was hungry and wanted nothing more than to get a slice of bread and some bacon.

Hermione was already sitting at the Gryffindor table, reading the Daily Prophet. When he sat down next to her, she said a quick 'good morning' before returning to the paper. Harry, who was used to his friend's behaviour. She would start talking to him when she was finished with what she was reading anyway. While he waited for her to finish, the raven-haired teen grabbed a slice of bread and bacon and started eating.

As he had predicted, Hermione put down the paper soon after and turned to face him.

"Good morning, Harry. Slept well tonight?" she asked, and the innocent question made him blush slightly, but the girl didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, sure. After the war, I've finally been able to get a good nights sleep." he said and smiled, a smile which Hermione returned.

Harry felt a little bad about lying to one of his best friends, but he couldn't possibly tell her about the dreams he'd been having recently either. That was completely out of the question. After a couple of minutes, Ron joined them at the table, his face showing that he wasn't too happy about having to wake up so early, just to have potions the first thing in the morning.

"Morning Ron." Hermione said looking up just as the red-head sat down and immediately began to shovel various things in his mouth.

"G'd mrning H'rmione" he said in between mouthfuls of bread and egg. She looked quiet disgusted and strictly told him to shut his mouth while eating.

Harry chose to ignore them and felt his eyes travel towards the Slytherins. To his surprise, he saw Draco Malfoy looking straight at them, but not with the usual smirk, but a hint of... was that jealousy?

When he caught Harry looking at him, the youngest Malfoy hurriedly turned away from them and began talking to Pansy Parkinson who sat right next to him.

Harry was also pulled out if his musings as of why Draco had been looking at them that way. He couldn't believe that the arrogant Ice Prince of Slytherin would even glance their way if it wasn't to cast a specifically nasty spell or a crude remark, when Ron told him they should be on their way or they would risk having detention with Snape for being late.

Snape had yet to arrive when Harry. Ron and Hermione reached the dungeons, so they stood there waiting, along with Neville and Dean, who had been thinking along the same lines as them.

"So, Harry. What do you think about today's Quidditch training? Have you thought up a program that we should practise?" Ron asked. Harry had been made captain of Gryffindor's quidditch team, not that anyone was surprised about that.

He was about to answer when Draco Malfoy arrived together with his friends. To the raven-haired teens surprise, the blond didn't look at him, but at Hermione, with a very strange expression on his face. And when Hermione laughed at something Neville had said, a slight blush painted the usually so pale cheeks a soft pink.

It took about five seconds before it hit Harry. Draco Malfoy, the person who had always made a point out of hating Muggleborn people, liked Hermione!

Slowly, a plan started to form in his head and when Snape arrived and ushered them in, and then told Harry that he was to work with Draco this lesson, he wasn't as disappointed as he thought he would be.

* * *

There you have it! The first chapter!

**Now, do me the favor and review! Makes me write faster, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Own nothing, you hear that!**

Okay! Another chapter for you kind people that actually reviewed (pouts slightly from the lack of those nice little treats).

Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

When Harry sat down next to Draco, the other boy didn't seem to take any notice of him and Harry decided that this was not the best moment to introduce the blond to his plan either. He wanted to wait until he had a more opportune moment, when neither Snape or any of the other people in the classroom paid them any attention. Now, everyone were constantly looking at them through the corner of their eyes, waiting for the inevitable explosion from one of them.

Harry knew that if he wanted Draco to help him, he needed to avoid making the other boy angry, which was easier said than done.

Without saying a word to each other, they formed some kind of a truce. Harry cut the ingredients, while Draco watched the cauldron. It worked quiet well, and when the lesson was over and Snape told them to bring a vial of finished potion up to him, their potion almost had the clear blueish colour it was supposed to have. All in all, Harry was quiet satisfied.

Just as Draco was packing his bag, Harry quickly bent down, pretending to have lost something on the floor.

"Malfoy, I need to talk to later. Meet me outside the room of requirements after dinner." he whispered, then hurried after Ron and Hermione before the youngest Malfoy had a chance to say anything.

When he caught up with his best friends, Ron was in the middle of another rant about how Snape and Slytherins in general were evil, sadistic losers. Hermione didn't seem too happy and when Harry joined them, she turned to him with an annoyed look on her face.

"Harry, can you please tell Ron that Slytherins aren't so bad as he makes them?" then she turned to the red-head "Actually, I talked to Blaise Zabini the other day and he was actually pretty nice!" Ron's expression made Harry burst out in laughter and Hermione's lip curl slightly upward.

"Nice? That git? He's a friend of Malfoy! That's more than enough for me to keep away from him!" he said and both Harry and Hermione sighed in unison. Sometimes, Ron was so narrow-minded.

Harry didn't really enjoy his dinner. He barely registered that he was eating some mashed potatoes, but his thoughts where on what he was going to tell Malfoy. He couldn't really begin the conversation with "hey Malfoy, I've got an idea. You like Hermione and I like your father. How about we team up?" That'd be ridiculous and Draco would just think he'd gone crazy from the study-pressure or something like that. No, he had to come up with something smart, and that as quick as possible.

When he saw that Draco pushed his plate away from himself, stood up and left the Great hall, Harry hurriedly told Hermione that his stomach hurt and that he was going to Madam Pomfrey for some potion.

Harry ran after Draco, but when he knew he was getting near the room of Requirements, he slowed down, so Malfoy wouldn't think he'd been running. That'd seem like he was desperate, something that he soon felt he was going to be, but he didn't want to show that side of him to Draco, the son of the man Harry had liked almost since the first time he'd seen him.

The sound of the raven-haired teens footsteps made Draco look up and he raised an eyebrow at the barely composed breathing of the teen in front of him.

"Have you been running, Potter?" the blond asked and Harry blushed slightly. "So what if I have?" he asked defensively.

Draco just shrugged. "So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked and his voice went from arrogant to diplomatic in a second.

Harry took a deep breath. What he said now would probably determine whether Draco and he would join forces or if Harry was doomed to pine after Lucius Malfoy for all eternity. Okay, maybe that was a little exaggerated, but it was not far from the truth!

"I saw you looking at Hermione today, and it made me wondering." here, he paused for a moment to see Draco's reaction, but the other boy just watched him, his face totally void of emotion. Deeming this a good thing, Harry continued. "And the conclusion I reached is; do you like Hermione, Draco?" For a little while Draco only watched him, and Harry began to worry if his plan had gone down the drain, but then the blond finally spoke.

"And if I do, what will you do about it? Are you going to run off and tell all your Gryffindor friends that Draco Malfoy, the famous muggle-hater, is in love with a muggleborn."

Harry released the breath that he didn't know he'd been holding and shook his head.

"You really don't know me, do you? It's not my business who you like or don't like, so I won't go telling anyone if you don't want me to." he said and he could see that Draco relaxed a little bit.

"But was this the only reason you called me out here? To ask me who I liked? Or is there something else? You don't really seem like the person to call another guy up here, so far from anyone else, just to ask something like that. Surely, there's something more?"

Just as Harry had predicted, Draco would see through his plan. Was it even possible to hold anything secret from the blond, or was it just him who was bad at hiding his intentions?

"Well, as a matter of fact, there is." Harry said and nervously scratched the back of his head, which made Draco lift an eyebrow once again.

"Draco, I'm not going to make this hard on myself. Just calling you out here took a lot of courage from me." he said and Harry felt his nervousness disappear with every word. By now, he was too deep in it to pull out anyway.

"I too have someone I like. Someone quiet close to you, Lucius Malfoy. Your father."

* * *

**(Is nervously twiddling her hands in her lap) So, how do you like it? Sorry for leaving you like that... Cliffies are evil, I know...**

Then, you see that nice little review button? If you click it, you make the author really happy! I love getting constructive criticism, it helps me write better, but flames are, at best, ignored, or used as fire to make yummy marshmallows...


	3. Chapter 3

**-Bows head in shame- Sorry for late update! (At least I think it's late...) But this chapter was a bitch to write... not wanting to do what I wanted... stupid chapter...**

**Anywho, hope you enjoy! And remember, I own nothing! Not even this plot, it's Jessirose85's... Oh well...**

**Remember to leave a review!  
**

* * *

At first, Draco just stared at him. Probably the shock, Harry thought. He wondered how he would've reacted if his father was alive and it was Draco who suddenly confessed his feelings for that man right out of the blue like that.

Harry decided to pull the other boy out of his now trance-like state by waving a hand in front of his face.

"Hello? You still here, or did you pass out and somehow managing to stand?" Harry asked, a little sarcastic. It seemed to achieve what he wanted though, since Draco's eyes widened just a little and the blond turned his head to look at the other teen.

"M-my father?" the young Malfoy choked out and Harry nodded, his face completely serious. This seemed to make Draco certain that the other boy was, in fact, not lying and his face, which had turned slightly paler than it usually was, returned to it's usual color.

"Okay, Potter. I guess I'll believe you then. But what did you want to achieve by telling me? To get my blessings or something?" he added with a lifted eyebrow and Harry rolled his eyes at the usual, ironic behavior of the other boy. It didn't seem like the blond could keep a conversation going without having to add a small, rude remark here and there.

"No, I was more thinking that you and I join forces. You like Hermione, I like Lucius. Hermione is my best friend while Lucius is your father. It shouldn't be too hard for me to convince Hermione to go on a date with you if you ever asked her out..." While Harry spoke, he could see realization dawn on the other's face. "And you want me to convince my father that you're not really such a bad match either, am I right?" Draco shot in and Harry nodded.

"Do you think you can do that?" he asked and only received a snort from Draco.

"Of course I can! Who do you think I am?" he huffed and Harry laughed which, once again, earned a huff from Draco.

When Harry had stopped laughing and Draco had stopped huffing, the silver-haired boy turned towards Harry. "So, what is the plan?"

Harry thought about it a little, before grinning slightly. "Are you free this weekend, Malfoy?" he asked and Draco gave him a confused look. "Yes, I am, but why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go on a date with Hermione. If I can make her want to go with you, that is!" The big grin that formed on Draco's face was more than enough of an answer for Harry.

"And I guess you want me to set you up with my father then?" the other boy asked, but Harry shook his head. "No, I want him to get interested by himself... But if you'd start sending small hints in your letters and when you meet him that you've started hanging out with me and that I'm a really great guy and handsome too!" he said, the last part said with an 'obviously joking' voice which made Draco chuckle.

"Okay then. I guess I'll be off and tell my father about this gorgeous new friend of mine then!" he said, before walking away, slightly waving his hand goodbye as he did so.

Harry stood where he was. Why was it that what Draco said made him blush slightly? He shrugged it off though and started to plan how he should tell Hermione about her already-planned-out date with Draco Malfoy.

"You did what?!" she nearly screamed, making Harry flinch slightly from the high-pitched voice of his now slightly hysterical best friend.

"As I said, I talked to Draco and it-" he didn't get farther, because Hermione just shook her head to signal that she'd already heard what he had said and also that she could not believe her ears.

"Just the part about you having a civilized conversation with Draco Malfoy is getting me suspicious. This is not some stupid joke that you and Ron made up, right?" she added and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"No, no! It's true! Draco's actually not that bad or cold that we thought he was!" he said and now it was Hermione who rolled her eyes.

"You and Ron thought he was cold, not I." she softly corrected him. "If you had looked a little closer, you'd have seen that he's pretty protective about his friends. Though you always blamed it on him using his money and looks to make every Slytherin bow down to him." At this, Harry blushed a little, realizing that what she said was true. They had been some narrow-minded kids back then, Harry mused.

"But what I said about him wanting to have a date with you this weekend is true! He said so himself!" the raven-haired teen shot in and Hermione sighed, before smiling a little.

"Okay, if you promise that this is not some cruel joke from you and Ron!" Harry hurried to tell her, once again, that it was no joke and that Draco really, really wanted to spend a day in Hogsmead with her.

That evening, Harry couldn't seem to fall asleep. He just lied in his bed, looking at the wall on the other side of the room.

Something bothered him, and he wasn't sure what that was, but he had a suspicion that Draco Malfoy played a major part in it though. Only thing was that he had no idea what made his stomach turn slightly at the thought of Draco and Hermione spending a day in Hogsmead alone, on a date.

He tried to shrug it off, but it didn't work and when he finally fell asleep, his dreams were occupied by the picture of Hermione and Draco holding hands, eating ice-cream and laughing together.

* * *

**Aww, poor Harry... Though I guess he's a little dense for not realizing... But that's my fault I guess, for writing this story xD**

**-whispers conspratorilly- reviews are really nice, you know?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now I have a very good reason for updating late! My laptop decided to quit on me, and I had to reinstall everything... And of course, all my documents were lost, so I had to write the entire chapter one more time... Oh well... **

**Hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews for last chapter!  
**

* * *

It was one very sleepy and annoyed Gryffindor that woke up the next morning. His dreams had been interrupted by romantic dates and flowers and Merlin knew what else and to say that Harry was slightly sick of it, was an understatement.

He yawned, before willing himself out of the bed and into the bathroom. One long hot shower later and the Saviour of the Wizarding world stood in front of the mirror and examined himself. His hair was as always messy, and after showering, it was dripping, making the water trail down his chest. With another yawn, he quickly dried himself off, got dressed and then headed towards the Great Hall.

Hermione was already sitting at the Gryffindor table, reading the Daily Prophet. She only nodded slightly to show him that she knew he was there, before she continued reading.

Harry was used to her behaviour when reading the paper, so he just grabbed a slice of toast and some bacon and started to eat.

Some minutes later, Hermione put away the paper before turning towards him.

"Good morning, Harry! Slept well?" she asked and Harry had to face a cheery smile and telling her he'd hardly slept better and that he was feeling good and ready for the new day. Somehow, Hermione seemed to doubt the overly happy façade, but she brushed it off and continued speaking about some new law or another the Ministry of Magic had decided was a good thing to have. She obviously disagreed with them on that.

Harry's now pretty sour mood wasn't lifted much when Ron appeared. It turned out that after having not heard his alarm-clock going off, he had not found two matching socks and was forced to wear one yellow and one red, then he tripped and hit his head before, after realizing he was late, ran down the stairs and collided with a second-year girl who almost ran away crying about some large brute that had almost tried to kill her. No, Ron's presence was not helping at all.

Just as Harry turned his head to look for one young blond Malfoy, the doors to the Great Hall opened and one much older blond walked in, his pale, aristocratic face calm and collected as always and his long, almost silver-coloured hair flowed down his back. Harry was lost the moment his eyes landed on Lucius Malfoy.

This was not helping his mood at all. Now, he had to worry about how he looked and he knew that if, and that was very unlikely, Lucius were to talk to him or ask him about something, he would only stand there looking like an idiot and mumble incoherent things. This was certainly not his lucky day, he thought before rising and hurried out the doors Draco's father had just entered through.

Safely out of any prying eyes, Harry relaxed and leaned against the stone wall. He silently cursed his luck, this day couldn't have been more ruined. It wasn't enough that he was still so confused about the butterflies in his stomach whenever he was around Draco, no, now the man Harry had a crush on appeared! This just screamed disaster, Harry mourned and was tempted to just skip the lessons today, just to avoid seeing both Lucius and Draco.

Just as he decided to go up to the common room again, a hand landed on his shoulder, making him jump slightly before turning to see who it was.

Harry felt his heart sink when he saw Draco Malfoy standing there, one eyebrow lifted at Harry's jumpy behaviour.

"What's got you so nervous, Potter?" he asked before smirking. "Could it be because my father came here today?" he asked innocently and Harry blushed slightly. Draco didn't tease him any more, just smiled.

"Don't worry, he's not going to attack you the moment he sees you, you know?" he said and Harry nodded slightly. Of course he knew that, it was just the thought of Lucius Malfoy seeing him behave like an idiot that scared him. He wanted Lucius to see him as a bright, funny and charming person, not the clumsy, blushing teenager that he was.

Harry turned towards Draco to tell him that, but the other boy wasn't concentrating on him. He was looking out one of the large windows, the light reflecting from his blond hair and his eyes half-lidded, enjoying the warmth the sun emitted.

Harry was just left there, feeling completely stunned. 'Who knew the Slytherin Ice Prince could look so... angelic?' Harry thought, before realizing what is was he had called Draco. Angelic? He shook his head violently, almost like he wanted to shake the thoughts out of his head. It was just the light, Draco Malfoy did _not _look angelic last time Harry had checked! At least that was what Harry tried to tell himself.

Draco had now turned towards Harry and just eyed him with a slightly curious expression.

"Harry? What's got you so worked up?" he asked and Harry looked up, before regretting he did. Now, after realizing his thoughts, Draco looked even better. His feet carried him over to where the other boy stood without Harry even noticing it. He dazedly realized that his hand was now tracing Draco's cheek and that he was looking intently on his face.

"Um... Potter? What are you doing?" This made Harry snap out of it and look up in confused silver orbs.

He could feel the violent blush on his face and he turned away from the other boy, intending to make a run for it, just to escape the embarrassment. But before he had taken more than a few steps, he felt Draco grab his wrist and pull him back face to face with him again.

"Say Harry, you sure you like my father? Because if you do, then right now, it would seem that you was staring rather intently at the wrong Malfoy." Draco said, but his voice wasn't taunting, just a little teasing, which, of course, made Harry blush even more.

"What if I said that I've come to realize that my interests aren't with one Hermione Granger any longer, but with one of her best friends, the person that keeps telling himself that he's in love with my father." Harry's eyes snapped up to meet Draco's. "What.. do you mean?" he asked softly, not really wanting to get his hopes up. Somehow, his head was filled with only Draco, not Lucius and it hit him like a punch in the stomach. It wasn't Lucius he fancied, oh no, it was Draco Malfoy.

That's why, when Draco leaned closer and softly kissed him, he didn't pull back, but wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck, enjoying the feeling the kiss brought.

* * *

**MWOHAHAH! I'll leave you hanging here! **

**Hopefully nexy chapter won't take too long to be updated ;)**

**Remeber to push the nice little review button!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: You all know this now... Own nothing yadda yadda yadda...**

**Sorry for late update everyone! I finally got off my ass and wrote this, since I'm going on vacation today, so I had to post this before we left! We're going to London! I'm so looking forward to it!**

Anyway, hope you enjoy! And thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was currently walking down the halls of Hogwarts, absent-mindedly thinking about when he was younger and was a student at the school. Somehow, he longed back to that time, to when he would just hang out with his friends and stressing before exams and doing homework. He could also remember dating girls and smiled a little at the thought. That had been before he found out he was to marry Narcissa Black, though.

Their marriage had not been a happy marriage, but they behaved as were expected of them, and she had given him a son. That had been the first and last time they had shared a bed.

Lucius had a hard time thinking of his ex-wife as anything but a good friend. Because that's what she was and had always been to him, just a good friend.

They had agreed a long time ago, that when Draco turned sixteen, they would leave each other, and do what they both wanted. Now, Narcissa was happily married to some Irish pure-blood and they rarely saw each other any more.

When they had asked Draco what he felt about the situation, he said that he was going to miss his mother, but that he'd rather live with his father, since that was where he'd grown up and where his friends lived. Lucius understood him, and he was secretly happy that his son chose to live with him. Many people thought the Malfoys were cold, emotionless bastards, and that may be true to everyone outside the family. Lucius really loved his family, even though it was now just consisted of two people.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he stood in front of the doors to the library. Draco had run off somewhere, so Lucius decided to wait in the library until his son was finished with whatever business he had.

The older Malfoy decided to just walk along the many shelves, looking at the titles of the books to see if some of them would interest him.

He stopped in front of one of the shelves that stood a little out of sight from other people as it was hidden behind another shelf. Lucius let his finger trace along the books before stopping on what seemed to be a quiet old book with the title 'Understanding trough arithmancy'. But when he tried to take it out of the shelf, something pulled it back again. An annoyed frown marred his usual emotionless face when he released the book and he saw it being pulled out on the other side of the shelf. Someone had obviously decided to read the same book at the exact same moment as Lucius. He briskly walked towards the corner of the bookshelf, to find out who this rude, annoying person was (Lucius had obviously decided that the other person was an arrogant, spoiled brat that needed to be learned some manners, just because he didn't get the book first).

When he turned the corner, he saw a witch with curly, brown hair. Her brown eyes seemed to be glued to the pages she skimmed trough, and she looked like she was enjoying what she read, even though it was a school-book. Lucius knew who she was. How could he not know, after all, she had, along with Harry Potter and some other youngsters, managed to track down his former master's horcruxes and destroying them. It wasn't something that ordinary teens could do, and Lucius was convinced that this girl, no, young woman, Lucius corrected himself, was one of the main reasons that the trio hadn't failed and been caught by the Death Eaters.

Hermione Granger was by all means an outstanding witch for her age.

She seemed to notice him staring and looked up from the book. She blinked, obviously a little surprised to see him, but not scared.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy" she said politely, and he nodded back. His reason for going over to that side of the shelf seemed to have vanished the moment his eyes met hers. Instead, he walked over to her and cast a glance at the page she was currently reading.

"Is it interesting?" he asked and she smiled and nodded, before she began to explain the difference between two numbers, and Lucius found himself listening intently. If someone had told him one year ago, that he'd be spending his morning listening to Hermione Granger, a known muggle-born, he would've crucioed the person on the spot for saying that a Malfoy would ever be interested in something a mud-blood was talking about. Now, he only felt interested, and slightly intrigued by the the witch beside him. She really was something brighter than most wizards and witches her age, probably more so than many of the people in the ministry, he thought, snorting inwardly.

Before Lucius had noticed, time flew by and it was suddenly lunch break. Hermione rose from the chair that she'd been sitting in while talking with him.

"Well then, Mr. Malfoy-" she began, but Lucius interrupted her. "Lucius" he said and when he saw her bewildered look, he added "call me Lucius, Mr. Malfoy seems so formal" he said and allowed himself to give her a little smile. He hadn't smiled at anyone outside the family for who knew how long, so it was a rather new experience for him.

She returned the smile. "Say, would you like to accompany me to the Great hall for some lunch?" she asked, and he felt himself nod. Why would he do something like that, he pondered, but decided to just go with it and don't think too much about it.

On the way, they had just been talking about small things like the weather and the ministry, but Lucius decided it was time to ask the question that had been bugging him for some time now.

"Say Hermione" he asked, he used her first name since she said it wouldn't be fair if she could call him by his first name, while she couldn't use his. "Why do you seem so relaxed and friendly towards me? I was a known Death eater, and I more than once tried to kill both you and your friends." he asked, but she only smiled.

"In the last battle, Narcissa helped Harry. If she hadn't, he'd been dead now. I also saw how you and her were looking desperately for Draco. That somehow convinced me that the Malfoys aren't as bad as everyone wants them to be." and with that, she continued walking.

Lucius was left standing there. She really was something different he thought admiringly, before following her.

* * *

**Here you get your LuciusHermione Jessirose! This chapter was just to show their thoughts about well... everything and their background and yeah...**

**Hope you all enjoy, and if you do, then please let me know! (hint hint!)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for not uploading! It's been an eternity since last time! But I have a good reason, my laptop decided to quit on me, and I've been without one for a week, and only recently got it back! **

I hope you enjoy, though!

* * *

A very happy and content Gryffindor woke up the next morning. After he and Draco had made out in that hallway, they had just been sitting down, talking about everything and nothing for what felt like hours. It was something Harry had never experienced before.

Sure, Hermione, Ron and he had had some really nice conversations before, but not like this, when they talked, he felt it was only about his fight against Voldemort and Horcruxes and whatnot. It had gotten better after the final battle though...

He smiled when he thought back to the previous day.

_FLASHBACK_

_"So, you didn't have that perfect childhood everyone thought you had?" Draco asked disbelievingly after Harry had told him about his trouble with the Dursleys and how they had forced him to do everything in the house, from cooking, cleaning, to wash clothes and make sure Petunias flowers didn't wilt. _

_Harry nodded, it felt a little weird talking to his former school rival about his past, but it felt... almost natural. Like this was something that he should do. Maybe it was only because they had just confessed their love for each other and everything, Harry wasn't really sure. _

_"Then what about your childhood? It can't have been easy, with your parents being Death Eaters and all." Harry said and Draco nodded. _

_"You're right. Because my father was in the Dark Lord's inner circle, everyone kept assuming that I was going to take his position someday, and I was either hated for it, or constantly reminded that I had to have the best grades and the most flawless appearance if I wanted that to happen." Draco said and he looked down and his eyes seemed distant for a moment, as if he were thinking really hard about something. _

_Harry smiled softly and put his hand on the other boy's shoulder, making Draco look up and return the smile. _

_END FLASHBACK_

After that, they had been sitting and just talked about school and Quidditch, both being happy and laughing. Harry realized that he had missed out on so many years with Draco, just because he had refused to shake his hand so many years ago. Then again, it hadn't been entirely his fault, Draco had been a git, and with Ron's warning about slytherins being evil, cunning Death Eater spawns, he refused the hand.

With a yawn, Harry pulled the covers aside and walked over to the bathroom. None of the other boys in the room were awake yet, something Harry appreciated. That meant he could take his sweet time showering.

After he had finished showering and dressing, he walked down to the Great Hall and to his joy realized that Draco was already there. Harry turned so that he was walking towards the slytherin table, and he sat down next to the blond boy, who looked a little shocked to see him.

"Harry, what are you doing?! What if someone saw you sitting here with me? Think about all the gossip and the rumours and-" he was cut off by a sharp glance from Harry and his expression made the raven haired boy laugh.

"Relax Drake, I have thought about this, and I realized that I don't care about what people say. I've survived all those years of gossip, so why should it really bother me now?" he asked and Draco huffed before smiling back.

"I guess you're right. Now, get over to your own table and start eating. You're way too thin for a boy your age!" he huffed and Harry walked over to gryffindor table, shaking his head in amusement over Draco's antics. It really was hilarious how the so-called "Ice Prince" was being such a mother-hen!

He began to put some bacon and some toast on his plate while keeping an eye on the roof, absent-mindedly wondering if he'd get some post that day.

Harry was pulled out of his own little dream-world when Hermione sat down next to him with a loud huff. At his pointed look, she just ignored him and munched angrily on an apple. When she still hadn't said anything for five minutes, Harry decided to break the silence.

"Hey, what happened, 'Mione?" he asked and she reluctantly put the apple, which was now almost reduced to nothing, down.

"Well, it's nothing serious, but it's just bothering me" she said and Harry rolled his eyes.

"When you say it's bothering you, of course I want to know!" he said and she gave him a pained look.

"I'll tell you, later, okay?" she finally replied and Harry settled with that. For the moment anyway.

They continued their breakfast and Ron arrived some time later having slept in a little as usual.

Harry was wondering when he should tell his friends that he now was together with Draco Malfoy. It wasn't a question of whether he'd tell them or not, they were best friends, they told each other things like this. The problem was Ron's reaction. Harry wasn't too sure if he'd be happy to hear that he was dating the Slytherin Ice Prince. Luckily for him, Hermione brought him out of his musings by telling them they had to hurry to get to class.

Hermione was sitting by her desk, taking notes during Professor Binns' class as usual, but what was in her head, was not the notes or the monotonous voice of their teacher. She had been puzzled to say the least, when Lucius Malfoy had talked to her and then had a rather long, and quiet interesting too, conversation. He was a man that wasn't easy to figure out, she concluded and tried to ignore the slight butterflies in her stomach when thinking about the way his face had looked when he either frowned slightly about something she'd said or nodded in agreement. He had even laughed softly once, something that had shocked her immensely, though she hadn't showed it. To her, a laughing Lucius Malfoy was really not something that happened on a regular basis.

She knew that Harry liked Lucius, though her friend didn't know she knew. That was the reason she felt slightly guilty feeling the way she did towards the older Malfoy. Harry had experienced to much pain and hardships in his life and she didn't want to be the one to ruin his future through stealing Lucius from him.

Hermione was slightly startled when a small note landed on her desk and she turned to see Harry nodding to her. She quickly opened it and read the few words on it.

"_We need to talk later, I have something to tell you, regarding Malfoy" _

She felt her heart clench, but nodded slightly towards him, to show him that she understood. If this was about Lucius, then this was going to be a pretty long conversation.

* * *

**...And the plot thickens! Leave a review to tell me what you think! It really makes me update faster and get ideas and inspiration for the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: You know the drill by now... Own nothing and never will....**

**Thanks a lot for the reviews! Because of my vacation (was visiting a friend of mine that I haven't seen in forever), I didn't have time to write, but I began this yesterday and then I post it today. That must be a personal record for me xD**

**Anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

Hermione's day did not go by very fast. She was just dreading the inevitable conversation that was doomed to come after dinner. She didn't know if the feelings she had for the older Malfoy was love or if she even liked him "that" way, she only knew that the blond was one of the more interesting persons she had met in a long time, and Hermione didn't want to lose the chance of those talks because of a shattered friendship with Harry.

Harry, one of her two closest friends. It was he and Ron that had saved her life from the troll all those years ago. She had to smile a little at the thought of what they had gone trough since then. They had met many hardships, Harry particularly so, but they had always come out of it alive. She remember their first year at Hogwarts. How she had worried when Ron had been knocked out in the giant chess-game, and when she and Harry had to go their different ways at Snape's challenge, the one with the riddle and the various potions.

Lost in thought like this, the time went flying much too fast for Hermione's liking and soon the last class of the day, Care of Magical Creatures, was finished and Hagrid sent them on their way to eat their dinner. Normally Hermione would enjoy these walks back to the castle together with her two friends, but this time, she was silent the whole way, not even bothering to stop Harry and Ron from fighting over some petty Quidditch rule. A little earlier, during their class, Harry had mouthed the words 'after dinner' and she understood right away what he meant. 'Oh, why did this have to be so difficult?' she mentally sighed and during dinner, the bushy-haired girl hardly touched her food, and the painful feeling of guilt in her chest grew even stronger when she saw Lucius sitting at the teacher's table eating (since he was an important guest, it was natural that he got a seat together with someone other than the students).

Time, again, went too fast. It hadn't felt like more than a few minutes before Harry rose from his seat, shot a look in her direction and disappeared out the doors to the Great Hall.

Hermione sighed, but hurried after him. She didn't want to drag this out longer than necessary after all.

It wasn't hard to find Harry. Having known him for all these years, she knew where to look for him when he wanted to talk. It was a little comical though, that an old girl's bathroom haunted by an over-emotional girl should be the place to discuss important matters like these.

Upon opening the door, she spotted her raven-haired friend standing in front of one of the sinks, seemingly deep in thought while looking into one of the mirrors.

"Harry?" Hermione tentatively said, and the boy jumped slightly, as though he had been so lost that he hadn't heard her entering. That was probably the case anyway.

"Ah, 'Mione. You startled me." he said and smiled, a smile which she returned.

"So, what was it you wanted to discuss about Lucius?" she said and decided to come out with her feelings. "I just want to say that I'm sorry, Harry. You're my best friend, but I can't help these feelings I have! He's just such an interesting person, I couldn't help but develop at least some sort of feelings for him!" The words just flowed out, she needed to say this, she realized. "I'm really, really sorry! I know you've liked him for so long and here I come along and-" by now, tears had started forming in her eyes. But the flow of words was interrupted when Harry, who had just been standing there, looking a little puzzled at first, began laughing.

Hermione blinked. Why was he laughing? The reaction she had expected was maybe a lot of tears, maybe some shouting and cursing, and then their friendship possibly being broken because of this. But no, he was laughing. Harry Potter was really a man of many surprises, she mused.

"Harry, why are you laughing?" she asked incredulously, and he smiled before drying some of the tears that had formed because of the laughter.

"Sorry, I know I shouldn't laugh, but I'm just so relieved!" he said and at Hermione's confused look, he began explaining how his feelings had strayed from Lucius to Draco and that that was the thing he had wanted to talk with her about. Since Hermione was the one in their group of friends that he was closest to, and who was most familiar with his thoughts and feelings, it had been natural to want to speak to her first, before Ron and the other Gryffindors.

While Harry spoke, Hermione could feel her heart being filled with hope. Was this even possible? Harry liked Draco, not Lucius? And that meant she could see Lucius without feeling guilt because she had stolen her best friends crush from him. Of course, she didn't know if Lucius liked her, or if he just found her interesting to talk to or maybe sitting down and talking with her was just a form of mockery. She didn't know. All she knew was that she wanted to get to know the blond aristocrat better, she felt a need to know everything about him. Maybe it was just the usual need to know that was kicking in here.

When Harry had stopped talking and looked up at her with a nervous expression, Hermione couldn't stop the tears from falling and she pulled the boy-who-lived into a hug. "I'm so happy for you, Harry! And for myself too, of course." she added with a little laugh which made Harry chuckle.

"Thanks 'Mione. You don't know what this means to me." he said and his emerald eyes shone with happiness and relief.

"You stupid boy, did you really think I'd be angry that you're dating someone from Slytherin?" the brunette asked and Harry blushed a little. "After all, for all I know, I'm crushing on a former Death Eater, Voldemort's right-hand man, remember?" she said teasingly and the two friends began laughing again, both feeling utterly relieved that the conversation had worked itself out like it had.

When they parted outside the door, Hermione only had one thought in her head. She needed to find Lucius. She needed to know.

* * *

So, what do you think is going to happen next? You'll have to wait until next chapter to know (though I guess most of you probably have guessed already...)

**Please review! It gives me a boost of inspiration! Promise! (**I really am a review whore, aren't I xD**)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Not again....**

**This chapter was out fairly quickly, don't you think? Even though it's more like a filler chappie... **

**Anyway, I'll probably not have time to write very much since my exams are coming up and such, but I'll write whenever I find time! So just keep an eye out for updates! **

* * *

Draco Malfoy was by many considered a cold, sneaky, spoilt brat, and that could be true too. But only to people outside of his inner circle of friends. The sorting hat really had put him in the right house, Draco was person who looked after himself the most, always making sure there was some sort of way for him to escape through.

In this case though, he wasn't sure whether he wanted to run or stay. It was a little complicated actually. On one side, he felt truly, ridiculously happy and on the other side, he was terrified. How do you handle such a situation?! If only his father hadn't appeared!

_FLASHBACK_

_Draco walked through the many corridors of Hogwarts, trying to find one Harry Potter. The blond had trouble falling asleep the previous night, only thinking about the feeling of Harry, his Harry now, against him, the feel of his soft lips against his and the way his bright, emerald eyes shone with happiness when they had talked together. Draco caught himself, for what could've been the hundredth time that day, wanting to bash his head against a stone wall because of his idiocy. All those years, what if things had been different? Maybe this wouldn't be the first time Draco looked for Harry, just for the reason of being with him. Maybe they could've been friends in first year and then had their relationship escalate into something more after a while. _

_Draco tiredly sighed. There wasn't anything to do about that now, the past was the past. At least Harry was with him now and if the other boy's facial expression every time the raven-haired teen saw the blond had something to say, he was not opposed to that fact._

_He continued down the corridor and almost passed an old girl's bathroom, when he heard voices from inside it. Had it been a voice he did not recognize, Draco would've continued past without caring, but the voice belonged to Harry. His first thought had been to enter, at least until he heard the voice of Hermione Granger. He decided to stop just outside the door to listen a little bit before he entered. What he heard made him smile a little. It seemed that Granger had feelings for his father, but her following words made him frown a little. Harry had feelings for his father too? A small grain of hurt filled him at the thought of Harry just using him to get closer to the older Malfoy. Luckily, Harry started to laugh and tell the girl that his previous feelings had strayed from the older to the younger Malfoy. _

_Draco was so into the conversation that he didn't notice the presence behind him. At least not until a not unfamiliar voice made him stiffen and horror filled his mind. Turning around slowly, his eyes met the grey orbs of none other than Lucius Malfoy himself._

_"So that's the reason you've been impossible to find. You've been with Potter." the man said and Draco was suddenly at a loss for what to do. _

_"I love him, father. And judging from this conversation with Granger, he loves me too." Draco suddenly blurted out and he immediately regretted saying it, but continued nevertheless. "Please try to understand that." the boy said before turning on his heel and walked fast, almost ran away from the place. Had he stayed just a moment longer, he'd have seen the amused smile that played on Lucius' lips, the doors to the old bathroom opening and a certain Hermione Granger rushing out and sporting a very impressive red when she saw the Malfoy patriarch. But he saw neither of these things, since his only thought was to get away from his father before said man refused to let him see his Harry __anymore._

And that was why the usually stoic boy was sitting in a windowpane, staring out at the students playing in the sun. He had no wish to join them, though. 'This is just pathetic, Malfoy!' Draco reprimanded himself and gritted his teeth. This was not the way it was supposed to turn out! Suddenly, a voice from behind him made him spin around and stand face to face with Harry Potter.

"Draco, what's wrong? I met your father earlier and he told me to go find you." Harry said with a confused expression on his face. "He didn't say why though, only that you probably needed some comforting or something." Draco couldn't really believe what he'd just heard. His father hadn't told Harry to stay away from his son and never see him again? He hadn't cast a 'crucio' on him, just because Harry was together with Draco?

"D-did he really say that?" Draco said and hope began filling his chest. Harry nodded and walked over to him and hugged him. "What got you so upset, Dray?" the raven-haired boy whispered in his ear. "It's not like you to behave like this!"

Draco smiled a little, before hugging Harry back. "Sorry, I was just worried about my father not approving of, you know, us." Harry smiled when he heard that. "I don't think you need to worry about that! He looked like he knew about us and that he didn't really care as long as you're happy with it!"

"I really hope that's the case" the younger Malfoy whispered, still not completely believing that his father had nothing against his relationship with 'the Saviour of the Light'.

Harry suddenly grabbed him and started to hurry down the corridor. "H-harry what are you doing?!" Draco asked, feeling quiet confused. But Harry just grinned at him. "I'm going to fill your mind with something other than your father. You will think only of me" he added whispering in the blond's ear which left Draco's face an embarrassing shade of red, by Malfoy standards at least. Harry just found it cute.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Quiet mean to leave you hanging now, right before the smut and everything xD The next chapter will probably revolve around Lucius and Hermione, but I'll put the smut in chapter 9 or 10, I promise! **


	9. Chapter 9

**And here you go! Another chapter for you all! I even managed to put in some smex ;)**

Hope you'll enjoy then~! This is also the longest chapter till now (I think)! And I don't bother with writing a disclaimer, I've already written eight, so don't you dare sue me!

* * *

Hermione gasped as she almost crashed into one of the two topics of their conversation, Lucius. He looked down at her with a little smirk that clearly stated that he had heard enough of the conversation to understand what it had been about. Or rather, who they had been discussing. Hermione could feel her face growing redder by the second.

"So, you've been having an interesting chat, I take it?" Lucius asked and Hermione noted that he obviously was trying hard to stifle a laugh.

She decided that there was no use in pretending like she knew nothing of what it was he was talking about, so she just nodded. This only seemed to amuse Lucius further. "Well then, mind telling me about this conversation of yours? I'm overly interested in why my name was brought up more than a few times!" he said innocently and this made Hermione send him a glare.

"Well, if you're so overly interested" she began and decided that very moment that it was time for her to confess her feelings, even though he had probably already heard it all. "We were discussing you and Draco." she said and Lucius smiled.

"Then, would you mind telling me _why _you were discussing my son and me? That is one thing that caught my interest while walking past this door a few minutes ago!"

Hermione took a deep breath before she with a clear, steady voice and chin defiantly raised said "We were discussing you because there had been a misunderstanding between me and Harry. I was under the impression that Harry had a crush on you, though he corrected me and told me he was currently dating Draco. And the reason I would care whether Harry liked you or not, is that I have started to have certain feelings for you, whether you like it or not." She said, absently wondering if she had gone a bit overboard.

At first it seemed like Lucius would turn and walk away, but the only thing he did was stand there and looking at her with a calculating look on his face.

After what felt like hours, but only were mere seconds, Lucius said "I don't have anything against you having feelings for me. Quite the opposite actually!" he said with a thoughtful expression "I enjoy your company, as you may have noticed yesterday" he said and smiled and Hermione could almost not believe her ears. 'Does this mean what I think it means?' she wondered.

After thinking about it a little, she said "So, you don't mind me liking you?" Even though she pretended to seem completely calm, her heart was beating wildly the whole time.

Lucius seemed to think about it a little but then smiled. "I have nothing against you, Hermione. During the war, I saw for myself how brave muggleborn people can be. I no longer hold the same resentment towards your kind and I think my respect for you is greater now than it was." He said and his face was completely serious.

Hermione couldn't help the smile that slowly made its way to her face. "Well, I'm glad to hear that." She said, just to break the silence that now fell over the corridor like thick air.

"Then, can I take this as an opportunity to get to know you better?" she then asked, feeling quiet nervous as she did so. Luckily, the brown-haired witch didn't have to wait for too long. "I think that would be both interesting and entertaining so, yes, we can both use this to get to know each other better. I, for one, am very interested in how you managed to stay hidden from the Death Eaters during the time where you, Potter and Weasley travelled around."

Hermione happily grasped this topic and they slowly walked down the corridor while talking, both enjoying the other's company more than any of them had thought possible just a few days before.

While his father and Hermione had this interesting chat, Draco was now feeling both very turned on and extremely pissed. After pushing him into some random room (it even had a bed, which made Draco suspect the other teen had planned this all along), he had very thoroughly made sure that the usually stoic Malfoy was almost to the point of begging Harry to take him. But did the raven-haired boy do that? Oh no, he was currently leaving teasing kisses along his collarbone and let his fingers trace the blonde's chest slowly. But other than that, the Boy-Who-Lived hadn't done anything else. Hell, he hadn't even taken off his clothes, even though stripping Draco of his clothing was the first thing the raven-haired teen did after entering the room.

When Harry suddenly pinched his nipple, Draco couldn't help himself and moaned loudly, still amazed by the fact that if someone had told him that he'd be _enjoying _Harry-bloody-Potter kissing him and touching him like this, he'd probably have either sent them one of his death glares, started laughing manically before hexing the person or maybe a mixture of all three.

"Harry! Stop teasing me, dammit!" Draco growled and mischievous emerald orbs looked up and met glaring silver.

"As you wish, love" Harry nearly purred and Draco felt his face go dark red at the word 'love'. He mentally kicked himself. Harry was probably using the word just to make Draco embarrassed and it annoyed him that he lost his cool just because of that. He was a Malfoy, not a bloody schoolgirl!

He was pulled rather violently out of his thoughts when he felt slim fingers trace along his now fully erect member. When he looked down, he caught Harry staring at it like it was some kind of a treat, and then the teen opened his mouth and started licking and sucking on it. The sensations made Draco mad with desire. The way Harry's tongue traced his cock, feeling the warm, wet cavern that was Harry's mouth… If that wasn't enough to make him go crazy, he didn't know what could.

Just when Draco felt like this was as far as he could go, Harry pulled away and started undressing. Not that the Malfoy didn't mind the other's body, oh no, it was rather nice to look at, he absolutely did not like him doing it just before he found his release!

Sensing his boyfriend's mood, Harry quickly rid himself of the rest of his clothes before he grabbed his wand and muttered a lubrication charm. Preferably, he would've wanted to prepare Draco himself, but there was no way he had the restraint to do so now. Without another word, Harry positioned himself and, after taking a look at Draco to see if the other was ready for it, slowly inched in.

Draco gasped at the feeling of being filled. It was painful, yes, but the look in Harry's eyes that clearly showed him just how much he loved him, clearly made up for it. Any more musings were completely forgotten when Harry, after waiting a little to make Draco adjust, pulled out and slammed back in. At first, it was just unbelievably painful and Draco could feel tears forming, but then Harry hit _something _inside him that made his vision fill with pure white and pleasure surge through his body.

"Oh FUCK Harry!" he screamed and Harry grinned and made certain to hit the same spot continuously. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, Draco came all over their chests and Harry released his load deep inside the blond. Supporting himself on his elbows so he wouldn't crush the other, Harry fell down next to his boyfriend and both were left panting for a moment before Draco turned and kissed Harry passionately.

"That was the best thing I've ever experienced." he whispered and Harry kissed him back, too tired to speak.

Later, when Draco lay curled up next to him with one arm draped over his chest, Harry couldn't believe his luck to be together with someone like Draco Malfoy. That was the last thought he could think before he too joined the blond and let his eyes close and soon they were both fast asleep, entwined in each other's arms.

* * *

So, what do you think?? Tell me! Good, bad? (Yes, I'm a review whore!)

The next chapter will probably take some time writing since my exams are coming up *goes into hiding*...


	10. AN

Sorry dear readers. but....

* * *

_**THIS WILL BE ON HIATUS FOR A LITTLE WHILE!!!**_

The reason is that real life (a.k.a exams *shudder*) is catching up on me and it's just really time-consuming. I'm also going through some troubles at home, so I'm kind of stressed out right now...

BUT! The good news is that my summer vacation starts soon, and when it does, I'll be able to update, so just be patient okay? I may update a little earlier than that too, since chapter 10 is about half-finished, but I'm not sure...

Anyway, I don't abandon my stories, so don't you worry about that! I WILL finish this, so, again, don't worry!

Wish me luck on my exams! (And thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, even though I'll disappoint you with an even longer period of waiting for the next chapter _)


	11. Chapter 10

**And she's BACK! Sorry sorry sorry for the long wait! Hope you haven't completely forgotten this!**

**Not long till this story is finished now... Thinking maybe one or two more chapters... What a weird feeling, soon being done with a story! xD**

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Hermione absentmindedly watched the skies fly by, not really noticing them. She had a lot to think about and the day before had certainly left her ever-thinking head filled with thoughts about many things, most of them revolving about one Lucius Malfoy.

She couldn't believe it, not even after hearing it from his own lips, that he could be interested in someone like her. After all, she was a muggleborn and he was a pureblood. It really was something to get confused over.

A shadow that blocked the rays of sun falling on her face made Hermione open her eyes after closing them for a moment. Standing in front of her were Harry and Ron, both smiling at her before settling next to her in the grass.

"Hi 'Mione! What are you up to?" Ron asked and she remembered the time where she had liked the hot-tempered red-head. She didn't really know what made her feelings fade away, but she knew that they now where nothing more than the friendly thoughts of a sister toward a brother.

"Not much, just thinking and enjoying the nice weather!" she replied and Ron seemed content with that answer. Harry looked like he could guess what really went through her head, though.

For a while, they all lied there perfectly still, just listening to the small sounds around them. Harry was the first to break the silence.

"There is something I'd like to tell you, Ron." he said seriously. Ron turned towards him and looked a little confused.  
"What is it, mate? Something wrong?" he asked and Harry shook his head.

"No, nothing is wrong" he said, but added after thinking a little "Well, I guess that depends on how you choose to look at it, I guess…" This only seemed to make the red-head even more confused.

Harry twisted his brain to find the best way of telling his friend, but found out to be blunt and straight-forward would work best. After all, Ron could be quiet dense.

Taking a deep breath, Harry started telling him. "Listen Ron, I know you probably won't like this, but you're my best friend and I wanted you to know. I'm dating Draco Malfoy." he blurted out and felt extremely relieved when the words were out. It no longer felt like he was keeping important secrets from his friend.

Before Ron could get over the shock (he was currently looking at Harry with a dumb-struck expression and mouth slightly open), Hermione cut in. "Since Harry decided to share his 'secret', I have something to confess too. I like Lucius Malfoy. And he also told me that he liked me too." she said with a small blush.

This made Ron turn his head so quickly Harry almost started to worry if his friend could've hurt his neck.

It took a few moments before the red-head regained the ability to form words. "So, you guys are saying you are dating both the male Malfoys?!" he said incredulously. "I wasn't even aware you were gay, Harry!" The hurt in his voice hurt more than Harry thought it would, but only nodded silently.

Ron was now looking intently at his shoes and Harry shot a glance at Hermione to see what she was going to do. She, however, just stood there; obviously letting Ron progress what they had told him.

"Okay," he said so suddenly that they both jumped a little. "I can't say I approve of you going off and dating former Death Eaters, but if that's what it takes to make you happy, then I won't stand in your way." he said and smiled slightly. "Best-friends remember?"

Harry felt the grin spread over his face and hugged his friend tightly. He felt Hermione join the embrace.

When they pulled away from each other again, Ron looked slightly embarrassed and Hermione's eyes were looking slightly wet, like she was just about to cry. Harry guessed he didn't look much different himself.

"So, what happened that made the both of you get so into Malfoys all of a sudden?" Ron asked and Harry, after sharing a look with Hermione, began to tell the red-head of how he had started out fancying Lucius and how he realized Draco liked Hermione. Then how the both of them figured out they really had their eyes set on the wrong persons and then they had ended up together.

Before Ron had the chance to ask any questions, Hermione quickly summed up the events that lead to hers and Lucius' relationship.

With a sigh, Ron lied down on the ground again and watched the sky with a thoughtful expression. "I guess this means that I'm the only one in this trio that doesn't have someone then!" he cheekily said after a little while and both Harry and Hermione started laughing and Ron soon joined them.

The "Golden trio" sat watching the lovely summer sky and talking together for a long time. It felt like they had been away from each other for a long time and only recently met again.

"So" Ron began after he and Harry had had an especially heated argument about who was the best Quidditch team. "What is it about the Malfoys that you two find so appealing?" his voice was not accusing, just curious. "There must be something if the both of you suddenly find them so interesting!"

"Well" Harry began, but Hermione interrupted him. "You have to understand, Ron, that whatever the Malfoys are, Death Eaters or something else, they are primarily Slytherins, which mean they look after themselves and their own interests. They do their best to secure their own safety and the safety of their family. I asked Lucius about it, and he explained that he joined Voldemort because he saw that as the best option, since in his opinion, Voldemort was stronger than Dumbledore and therefore it was most beneficial to join the dark side." She explained. Harry nodded; Draco had told him something similar.

Ron frowned, but didn't comment what Hermione had said. The witch saw that as a cue to continue. "I guess the reason Harry and I feel so drawn to Lucius and Draco is because they're acting all high and mighty, but deep down, they're just like us; insecure and they want to protect their loved ones, which in the Malfoys case is their family."

"So you're saying that ferret is insecure?" Ron raised an eyebrow and his voice sounded more than a little amused. Hermione only sent him a reprimanding glance. "We're not asking you to become friends or anything, but if you could learn to accept each other, it would be much more peaceful and we wouldn't need to worry about any of you getting into a fight all the time!" Harry said. He was seriously hoping that Ron and Draco could learn to put the old feud aside and finally see the other for the human being that he was and not just another Weasley or Malfoy.

The red-head sighed and scratched his head. "You know you're asking for much there, Harry. What you're asking us to put decades of fighting behind us. It's not an easy thing to do." But after some seconds his face lit up in a grin. "But if you make that boyfriend of yours try, then I will promise I'll do my best too! Can't be worse than a Malfoy, you know!" Harry laughed and hugged his friend. Hermione just sent them a loving smile. It really said much when Ron was willing to be civil to a Malfoy for their sake.

Now all she had to do was have a small chat with Lucius.

* * *

**Hands up everyone that can guess what Hermione will talk to Lucius about! **

**As usual; please review! **(even though I let you poor guys wait for half a century before I post anything -.-')


	12. Chapter 11

***gasp* Already a new update! That's like a personal record for me with this story xD**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione walked through one of the many corridors in Hogwarts. The bushy-haired witch was currently looking for one Lucius Malfoy who, by the looks of it, had decided to make himself impossible to find.

'Really, where is that man when you really need him?' Hermione thought, feeling quiet aggravated. She had decided when Ron had told them that he was prepared to put the old family feud aside and be civil. To what extent her influence on Lucius went, she did not know, but maybe she could at least make him think things through.

When she passed yet another corner and still no Lucius, the witch sighed heavily and sat down on a chair that was conveniently placed there. After one hour of searching, she had yet to find the blond wizard and she was beginning to lose all hope of finding him. 'Maybe he's one of those people that can only be found if they want to be found?' she wondered. Maybe she could ask Harry? Since the raven-haired boy was dating Draco, it was quite possible that either the younger Malfoy or Harry knew where the former Death Eater was hiding.

Just as she was about to rise and head for the Slytherins common room, a voice from behind made her jump and spin around, just to be met with the face of the person she had been looking for for such a long time. "Lucius!" she said, her voice mixed with both joy and irritation.

Harry was currently sitting in Draco's lap, enjoying the feeling of the blonde's fingers through his hair. "Hey, Harry?" the other said in a low voice which made Harry open an eye lazily. "Is it really true about my father and Granger dating?" he asked and Harry had to smile when he saw the unsure look the blond had, but was trying hard to hide.

Sitting up, he kissed Draco's forehead softly. "Yes, Dray. They're dating or whatever you could call it. I think they look quite good together!" he added with a teasing smile which made Draco smile a little too.

The younger Malfoy sighed and stretched his arms. "Well, it's just a little weird, you know? You think you know a person, and then they suddenly go against everything you'd expect them to do!" Harry nodded. He could understand what the blond was talking about. It was rather out of the blue when Hermione had told him she fancied Lucius. That was one thing he would not have expected of her. He had expected Hermione and Ron to hook up, but their relationship, if it even could be called a relationship, had cooled off after a certain period of time and now they were back to just being best friends. Harry had a suspicion that that decision was more Hermione's than Ron's, but he wasn't going to stick his nose in their business. He just hoped that Ron would be able to find someone for himself too. Harry could only imagine how Ron felt, with both of his best friends in a relationship with Slytherins. He absently wondered how he would have reacted if someone had told him he'd be dating Draco Malfoy when he was younger. Harry grinned at the thought.

They were interrupted when the door to the room opened and Hermione and Lucius stepped inside. "Speak of the devil" Draco whispered and Harry barely managed to stifle a laugh.

Draco rose to meet his father. "Father, what brings you here?" he asked seriously in the tone that Harry hated. When Draco used that tone it sounded like he was only talking because he needed to, and not because he wanted to.

It seemed like Lucius was thinking along the same lines, because he softly sighed and, to both Harry and Hermione's surprise, enveloped his son in a hug. Draco was so surprised that for a moment he was completely stiff, but then he softened up a little.

Lucius released the blond teenager after a few seconds. "Draco. I think you and I have much to talk about." he said and Harry took that as a cue to leave. He quickly pecked Draco on the cheek and then grabbed Hermione's hand. "Come on, let them have some privacy." he said and the girl nodded and let the other drag her out of the room.

With the two Gryffindors out of the room, Lucius sat down in one of the large armchairs and Draco followed his example after a moment's hesitation.

"I guess you are quite confused right now, am I right?" Lucius asked and Draco nodded. The younger was a little curious, what could his father possibly want to talk to him about? When Voldemort was still alive, the only thing his father wanted to talk to him about was about him joining the Death Eaters. Now though, Lucius' wants and ambitions were unknown to Draco.

"Well, it occurred to me while talking with Hermione. She told me about a conversation she had been having with the Weasley. It seems like he is planning on putting the old feud behind him and try to be civil towards us." Lucius explained but added "of course, the only reason for that is probably that his best friends are in a relationship with Malfoys." Draco nodded. That stupid reasoning sounded much like the red-head, always willing to do everything for his friends. That could apply to Harry too, so it probably was a Gryffindor characteristic.

"So what are you thinking we should do, Father?" Draco asked. Personally he hoped the feud could be put behind them and be a thing of the past. Did someone even remember what the stupid thing was about? He certainly didn't.

Crossing his legs and, after staring into the fire for a long time, Lucius replied. "I think we should consider it. If a Weasley is prepared to do it, why should we, the Malfoys, be clinging to the past, too scared to let go and live in the present?" Draco smiled. "That was what I have been thinking too! After all, it wouldn't do to be undone by a Weasley!" he teasingly added and Lucius laughed. "Right on it, son!" rising, and motioning to Draco to do the same, he said "let's join our respective Gryffindors and tell them what we have concluded, shall we?"

* * *

*siiiigh* Summer vacation sure is nice, isn't it?

**So, now you all know what to do! REVIEW! (please?) **


	13. Chapter 12

**And here it is! The last chapter! **

**This has been both fun and stressing to write, and I couldn't have done it without the support of you lovely reviewers! *hands out random cookies to everyone***

**And thanks to jessirose85, for the request! I certainly wouldn't have come up with this without you!**

**So, please enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a long time since Harry Potter had felt this completely and utterly happy. Since Draco and Lucius had told him and Hermione that they wanted to put an effort into forgetting the old Malfoy-Weasley family feud, things had been good. What really surprised Harry was that Lucius invited the whole Weasley family over to Malfoy manor during Christmas vacation so that the two families could get to know each other better. Harry and Hermione were, of course, invited too. While the air in the house had been rather heavy the first couple of days, the atmosphere soon lightened up and especially one scene, where Lucius and Arthur were playing chess together had been very memorable, since Arthur had ended up losing (not that surprising), and then having to clean the whole manor. It had apparently been a bet between the two. Since then, the two families had called a truce, a very unstable truce, but a truce nevertheless.

Harry had to chuckle a little when he remembered walking into one of the many living rooms in Malfoy manor and finding Lucius and Hermione in a heated kiss. The two of them hadn't realized that he had entered, so he very silently walked out again, deciding that the two of them should get to have their little moments alone too. Harry was happy that, not only him, but both of his best friends were happy. Hermione had Lucius and the last news from that part was that Lucius had proposed to the brown-haired witch. Ron had, to everyone's surprise, found his soul-mate in Luna. Harry had to admit he hadn't seen that one coming, but he had to admit they looked good together.

And things were also good between him and Draco. Now, Harry always came over to Malfoy manor during the vacations and time off. He really had started feeling like a part of the family, which, should he believe Hermione, soon would be reality. Should one believe her, Draco planned on proposing to him. The raven-haired teen wasn't sure whether he believed her or not, but it was nice to dream, right?

Harry's thoughts were disturbed when the very blond he had been thinking about entered the room. "Hey, lovely" he greeted and kissed Harry gently and Harry smiled at him, eyeing the new dress robes that the youngest Malfoy held in his hands. There were two pairs, one black and one silver-gray. "Here" Draco said "help me choose! I don't know which to wear!" he whined and Harry laughed and shook his head in amusement.

Draco huffed and gave his lover an offended look. "And what, if I may ask, is so amusing?" Harry didn't answer him, but pulled the other onto the bed next to him.

"Relax, Dray! Trust me; you'd look good in anything." Harry said and Draco's usual stoic face turned a lovely shade of pink, but didn't argue with him.

"So, what do you say, let's leave the clothing for later and rather concentrate at this situation!" Harry said and added while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively "you and me, together on this bed!" Draco smirked and, before Harry had a chance to think about it, the blond was sitting on top of him, pinning him down. "My turn on top, remember?" Harry just grinned and quickly tore of the light shirt Draco had been wearing, making the buttons fly in every direction.

"Impatient, are we?" Draco said and raised his eyebrows, but Harry just sent him an annoyed glance. "If you're just going to sit there all day, I'm not letting you on top!" he threatened which certainly made the blond stop teasing.

Draco started trailing kisses along Harry's jaw-line and the raven-haired teen moaned softly when the other teen hit a sensitive spot right were his shoulders met his neck. Draco grinned and slipped his hands underneath Harry's t-shirt, tracing the soft skin with his fingers and pinched one of the other boy's nipples, which earned him a load mewl. Without wasting more time, Draco pulled the shirt off and, while kissing down the other boy's chest, started taking off Harry's jeans and boxers. Pulling back slightly, Draco smirked at the sight of the Golden Boy' lying panting and stark naked in his bed. This was a scenario he never would've thought could happen, that was for sure!

When Harry threw him an annoyed glance, the blond smirked and, without any warning, started sucking on the raven's cock and Harry felt his vision go blank for a second. Merlin, how that Slytherin could make him lose himself and they were just getting started!

While Draco slowly started to lick Harry's length, he hurriedly got rid of his own pants with a quick flick of his wand, something that earned him a grin from a Harry which he returned. Quickly casting a lubrication charm on himself and Harry, he glanced up at the other, who just thrust his hips upwards, a sign for him to keep going. Shaking his head and chuckling at his lovers impatience, Draco slowly pushed into Harry, being careful not the hurt him. Even though they had had sex many times since the first time, the raven didn't seem to get any less tight. Not that Draco was complaining, of course.

When the blond was fully inside, he waited a moment to let Harry adjust and, when he earned a quick nod from the teen, pulled out and pushed back in repeatedly.

Harry had never in his entire life thought something could like this could feel so nice, but, oh dear Merlin, how it did! Every time he looked up in Draco's eyes, he saw nothing but pure love. Love for him, Harry Potter. Draco was one of the few persons who saw him for what he was, just Harry, and not the bloody Boy who Lived.

He was pulled out of his train of thought when the young Malfoy hit that spot inside him which made him see stars and that was all it took for him to spill his load over both his and Draco's stomach. The other boy didn't last much longer and, with a groan, released inside the raven-haired teen.

Falling down next to his lover, Draco felt his eyes slowly close, but Harry shook him awake. "What now?" he whined and Harry laughed, even though he was certainly just as sleepy as Draco. "We can't fall asleep now! We need to change soon or we'll be too late to the ceremony!" he said. That made Draco wake up, even though he'd much preferred to go to sleep with Harry cuddled close next to him.

Hermione was standing in one of the many rooms in Malfoy manor, currently being doted on by both Molly Weasley and her mother. Her parents had managed to come to the wedding and, though she wouldn't admit it, it made her absolutely thrilled that her parents could be there to see her get married to Lucius.

A knock on the door made everyone pause and Lucius poked his head in. Taking a look at Hermione, he softly smiled and walked over to her. "You look so beautiful, my dear" he whispered, obviously ignoring the angry shouts from the two women behind him, shouting something along the lines of not being supposed to see the bride before the wedding. Hermione just smiled and traced her soon-to-be-husband with her eyes. The older aristocrat looked positively stunning in a set of silver dress-robes. His long, blond hair was pulled back in a loose pony-tail. She was wearing some light blue robes that flowed softly and which accented her forms. Her hair was straightened and flowed in softer curls down her back. Small pearls were braided into it, making it shine and glitter when the light hit it.

Lucius softly traced her face with a finger and pulled her in for a soft kiss. Hermione felt her eyes flutter close when his lips met hers and she reveled in the feeling of being hold close like this. It was like a dream that this was what she would wake up to every day from now on. She looked up into gray eyes and he gave her a soft smile. "I do believe I love you, Hermione Granger" he whispered and the brunette laughed. "I certainly hope so! We are getting married in about half an hour after all!" she teased, but added in an equal soft tone "But I love you too, Lucius Malfoy!" she said and softly kissed the man again. The two other women in the room just sighed softly and smiled. What use was there to tell a Malfoy what to do, anyway?

* * *

**So what do you think? Love it, hate it? Tell me! **

**Sorry that the ending sucked, but I've been having a shitty week and am now being ill, but I did my best! Yay for fluffy happy endings, everyone! xD**


End file.
